


Medical air support + radiation + Band aid

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack´s assignment doesn’t end as planned and they are waiting for exfil





	Medical air support + radiation + Band aid

**Author's Note:**

> I got a story cubes prompt from get-whumped, see pic. This pic fills the ‘unconscious’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

 

Jack starts awake. When did he fall asleep? He is supposed to be keeping guard while Mac rested, well maybe it is more passed out than rested, but still.

‘Mac?’

When he doesn´t get an answer, he does his best to sit up, fighting the dizziness that accompanies the movement.

‘Mac?’

There is still no response, so he looks to the side where Mac is laying on the forest floor. Mac is so pale and cold to the touch that his own heart rate skyrockets when he can´t find a heartbeat. He forces himself to calm down. He is a trained operative, he has had an extensive first aid training. He readjusts his fingers and concentrates, there it is, a too slow heartbeat, but Mac is alive and that is the most important thing. He checks the large bump on the side of Mac´s head, it appears to be bigger, but he is not completely sure. The side of his face is covered in one big bruise.

He needs to get help. They are not really in a well populated area. His phone didn´t work, and Mac´s lost his. He needs to get the fire going again, but all the wood he gleaned is gone, so he will get some more.

He checks up on Mac, making sure he is in recovery position before he leaves him to look for more wood. He gathers some large and smaller branches and then his eye catches something. He quickly runs towards it and it is Mac´s phone. He didn´t see it in the dark last night, but now that the sun is coming up, he sees it. He drops the wood and checks the phone. The screen is severely damaged but it works. He dials the secure Phoenix line.

‘ _Dalton, please tell me you have the intel_.’

‘Matty?’

‘ _Jack, what is wrong? Are you hurt_?’

‘I… Mac needs help, I can´t get him to wake, he…’

‘ _Jack, calm down, We are tracing Mac´s phone. Are you injured?_ ’

‘I´m fine.’

He can hear Matty sigh, ‘OK, tell me about Mac.’

‘He has a large goose egg on the side of his head and there is a large bruise forming on that side of his face.

‘ _OK, what happened? Was he hit_?’

‘No, he tripped and fell on a rock while we were running from the general´s men.’

‘ _Is he bleeding somewhere?_ ’

‘No, I can´t see any blood.’

 _‘We have your location Jack, but we can´t land there, the area is too densely overgrown. A drone will be send, so we have communication with one of the docs. A team will come and get you, you just stay put. Can you do that_?’

‘’Yes, but please tell them to hurry.’

‘ _How much battery do you have left_?’

‘Two bars.’

‘ _Safe if for emergencies. Stay put, we are on our way._ ’

Jack disconnects the line, grabbing the wood and getting back to Mac. His attention is immediately drawn , when he sees Mac stir.

‘Mac? Hey kid, come on, show those baby blues, will you?’

Mac moans but doesn´t really wake. Jack gently shakes him, encouraging him to wake up. It looks like he is close to waking, but can´t take that last hurdle. While Jack keeps talking to Mac and encouraging him, he starts the fire once again so Mac is warm and comfortable.

It doesn´t take long before Jack can hear the drone Matty mentioned. It lands and Jack opens the cargo box, revealing a camera and microphone and a first aid kit.

‘ _Hey Jack, Matty asked me to have a look at you two, can you tell me what is going on?_ ’

Jack waves at the good doc and starts explaining that Mac hit his head and hasn´t regained conscious ever since. The doc nods and asks if Mac can show the bump on Mac´s head, so Jack takes the drone and points it at Mac. The doc says he has seen enough and Jack asks what he can do.

‘ _At the moment there is not a lot you can do, but keep talking to Mac, maybe he can hear you_.’

The doc looks away and then turns back, ‘ _Matty ask me to tell you that a extraction team will be with you within two hours. How are you doing_?’

‘I´m fine.’

_‘I want you to drink some of the sports drinks that are in the drone. There are also some power bars, so eat one of those as well. Don´t give Mac anything when he regains consciousness. We don´t want him to get sick in his state.’_

Jack rummages through the box in the drone to find the mentioned rations. When Mac regains consciousness, it doesn´t happen gradually, he is out one minute and fully awake the next, jackknifing upright.

‘Ho there hoss, what are you doing?’ Jack asks worried, dropping the food.

Mac moans but doesn´t say anything, just sits there wavering.

‘Mac?’

‘ _Jack, try to lay him down again, we don´t want him to fall and hit his head again._ ’

‘Mac, come on, lets lay down again.’

Jack gently puts his hand behind his neck and the other one on his chest, when Mac stares with wide blue unrecognizing eyes at Jack. When jack pushes backwards, Mac starts to struggle.

‘Mac. Calm down, it’s me, we are safe. Come on, kid.’

Mac doesn´t seem to see him and keep struggling against Jack´s hold, wearing himself out in the process. Jack doesn´t let go until Mac is laying down, flat on his back, panting, his eyes, slits, desperately fighting not to pass out.

 

‘Jack, how is he doing, can you give me a set of vitals?’

Jack studies Mac’s pupils, his gut clenching, Mac’s gaze is unfocused but that is not what worries him, his pupils are uneven.

‘Hey kid, you’ll be OK, do you hear me?’

Jack can hear the doctor talking to Matty requesting to urge the exfil team.

‘What happened?’ Mac slurs.

‘You hit your head.’

Mac doesn´t respond for a while and Jack thinks he is passed out again, when he hears a soft ‘K’.

‘Mac, no sleeping.’

‘Why?’, he wines.

‘Because you have a head injury, the doc explained it to you.’

It worries Jack it takes Mac so long to track him. It is almost painful to watch Mac figure out what he is saying.

‘When?’

‘When what?’

Mac stares confused at Jack.

‘head.’

‘What about your head?’

‘hurts.’

‘Yes, you hit it, remember?’

Mac gives him a very uncharacteristic giggle, but he squeezes his eyes shut when pain hits him. His laughing dies and Jack can see Mac´s eyes rolling loosely in his head. The lids slowly closing.

‘ _Jack, talk to me, what is happening?_ ’

‘I don´t know. Come on Mac, no sleeping on the job.’ He gives Mac a gentle shake, but Mac goes limp. Jack frantically feels for a pulse, but it is there, a little slow, but there, he tells the doc Mac´s heartrate.

The sound of people approaching have Jack on guard, but Matty tells Jack to stand down, that it is the exfil team. The men approaching all out their codename and Jack takes a steadying breath, acknowledging them.

Mac is quickly transferred to a stretcher after vitals are taken and the drone is picked up by one of the men and handed to Jack to carry. They start their way back to the chopper.

Whenever the stretcher jostles, Mac grunts or moans but doesn´t regain consciousness during their trip to the nearest trauma center.

Medical staff is waiting for them on the roof of the hospital. The moment it is safe to approach the chopper, they are on the move. The door slides open and Jack jumps out, giving them space to work.

Mac is transferred to a hospital gurney and whisked away with Jack in his wake. Jack can see signs _Medical imaging_ and before he realizes he is stopped by an elderly nurse, ‘sorry sir, you have to wait in the waiting room. You can´t enter the CT-room.’

Jack can only stare through the tick lead glass how three nurses transfer Mac’s still body to the CT-table. The nurses leave the room, closing the door and procedure starts. They are almost halfway when Mac suddenly starts moving.

‘J’ck?’ a quivering voice asks?

‘Mac?’

Jack can see how Mac tries to move.

‘Let me talk to him, I can keep him calm.’

One of the techs shows him the microphone.

‘Mac, calm down, I´m here. You’re in hospital, they need a CT because you hurt your head.’

‘Jack?’

‘Mac, listen to my voice. You need to stay real still and listen to my voice. Can you do that?’

‘He can see Mac give a small nod on the camera, positioned so they can see his face.

‘Good kid, you stay real still, like when you are dismantling a bomb. You can do that. I have seen you do it hundreds of times.’

Jack keeps up a constant commentary while the tech takes the needed imaging. When it is done. Jack is told he can enter the room and keep Mac calm while they get him back to the emergency room.

Once arrived at the emergency room, Mac is wheeled into a room. The doctor sitting behind the laptop waiting for the images to appear, while the nurses clean Mac´s superficial cuts and bruises. His clothes are cut off and replaced by a hospital gown.

Mac has his eyes closed again, but the doc assures him he is just sleeping.

‘Sir, can I have a look at that cut?’

Jack startles when the nurse suddenly appears at his side.

‘What?’

‘You have a cut on your temple, but I would like to get it cleaned.’

‘I´m fine.’

‘Sure you are, sir, but still.’

Jack nods that it is OK. She quickly disinfects the cut and puts a band aid on it.

‘There, all done.’

‘How is he?’

‘The doc is receiving the images taken at CT, he will have a look and determine how to move forward. Just a little more patience.’ She gives him a reassuring smile.

‘Thanks.’

Minutes later, the doc leaves the computer station and walks up to them.

‘Mister Macgyver has a nasty subdural hematoma, but we will take care of it in surgery. I paged the neurosurgeon on call. We will release the pressure. Don’t worry, without complications, I expect a full recovery from this type of head injuries.’

‘But he was so confused, and…’

‘That is to be expected as long as the blood is pressed against his brain, but once we relieve it, it will be better.’

Before they can talk further an OR nurse, comes to take Mac to pre-surgery. Jack asks if he can come and she smiles, nodding. Jack walks with Mac to the other room where a nurse starts prepping Mac. Once everything is done, the anesthesiologist visits Mac to check all the paperwork promising Jack to take good care of him. And then Mac is taken away and a nurse points Jack to the surgical waiting room.

Jack takes a seat and it doesn´t take long before a nurse approaches him. He jumps up, ‘is something wrong?’

‘No, I just saw you have a cut on your forehead, so I thought I would take care of it, while you wait. It wouldn´t be good to get an infection while waiting in a hospital.’ She smiles.

‘Oh, thank you, sure.’

She quickly and efficiently cleans up the cut, putting a band aid over it.

‘There, all done.’

‘Thank you.’

‘You want some coffee? You look like you could use some.’

‘No thanks, not really a fan.’

She hands him a bottle of water. ‘Here, drink this, you need to stay hydrated. I will come and let you know when we have news.’

‘Thank you, that would be great.’

 

* *  *

 

‘I can walk Jack.’

‘I know you can, but there is a reason why we in the States don´t let people walk to the exit. We don´t want them to fall and hit their head again.’

Mac rolls his eyes, he just wants to go home and his headache is building again, so he just sits down in the wheelchair. Jack steers him to the car where Bozer is waiting for them. No doubt ready to pamper him with comfort food.

It is good to have friends like that.

 

 

 


End file.
